Dean's Gone Redneck Crazy
by Mangachic2.0
Summary: How would Dean react if, after a year together, Cas cheated on him? Is everything really as it seems? And what do dreams have to do with anything? rated T for language because I'm paranoid.


**This story was inspired by the country song "Redneck Crazy". I do not own Supernatural, if I did, Dean And Cas would definitely be together by now. **

* * *

"Fuck." Dean downed a swig of Jack Daniels from the stash he always kept in his chevy and swore as he watched the man walk into Cas' house. There was something kinda familiar about him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"C'mon Dean, maybe it's not what it looks like." Bobby tried to reassure him. " I mean, you got the info from _Lisa_. She's had it out for Cas ever since the two of you came outta the closet. You sure she didn't just make all this shit up?"

Dean laughed, but it was short and cynical. " He's got a guy over at fuckin' 3 in the morning, after he cancelled our date cause he was "sick". I'm pretty damn sure it"s just what it looks like."

"I know, I know, I just...can't believe Cas would do that to you, after everything you guys have been through."

"Me either." Dean muttered darkly, downing half the bottle of whiskey in one gulp. Suddenly the lights in Cas' bedroom came on. Two shadows appeared in seperate windows, as if they were on other sides of the room. Then the shadows merged, and it wasn't hard to guess what they were doing. The two figures moved away from the windows, and the lights went out.

" Dean. Dean! Let go of the the damn steering wheel before you break your goddamn hand!" Bobby yanked on Dean's wrist, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

Growling, Dean finished of the bottle and put hte car in gear. Ignoring Bobby's protests, he drove the car straight on to Cas' yard, shining his headlights into the bedroom windows. Dean climbed out of the chevy and chucked the empty Jack Daniels at one of the windows, breaking the glass.

"Damn you Cas, you lying, faithless bastard!"

Castiel appeared in the window, his expression annoyed and disgusted. It amazed Dean how much Cas had learned about being human in the past year. too much.

"Enough Dean. Your drunken actions are utterly unecessary. Stop disturbing the peace before you end up in jail."

Dean smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. "You lost the right to tell me what to do when you started sleeping around_ Castiel." _He sneered. "Tell that pansy-ass piece of shit to get down here so I can kick his ass into next year."

"Really Dean, you cannot "Kick someone's ass" into a different time. That's not how the time flow works."

"Who the fuck cares, I'll do it anyway."

Cas turned as if listening to someone inside the room, then left the window. A moment later, he walked out the front door with barefeet and his shirt undone.

"Where is he Cas? You can't protect him. I'm gonna kill that Son of a Bitch."

"I don't think mom would appreciate you talking about her like that Dean." Sam said as he walked out of Cas' house, also barefoot, with no shirt on.

Dean's jaw dropped and he blinked. "Sam, you, what are you... Damn it Sam! You're my brother! How the **HELL** could you do this to me!

Sam smirked. He wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him, deeply and passionately. Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. When they finally came up for air, Sam said the most hateful, hurtful, thing he ever could. "It was easy. Neither of us ever actually loved you."

Dean gasped, feeling like he'd just been sucker punched. Sam Laughed. "Don't you get it Dean? No one loves you. No one can. It's just not possible."

Dean doubled over, the pain intensifying, he could barely breathe. "No...No.."

"There's no use denying it Dean." Jo appeared on his right, looking just like she had the day she died, minus the blood. " No one's ever loved you. I didn't."

Suddenly, Dean was surrounded by everyone he'd ever loved, and lost, telling him how worthless, how disgusting, how unlovable he was. Dean fell to his knees, his vision blurring until all he could see was Castiel. "Why? Cas..I love you, so, _Why _?"

Cas stared at him as if he were Lucifer incarnate. " No one could possibly love you Dean Whinchester."

* * *

Dean woke up gasping, fighting back a scream. It took him a minute to realize he was in his room in the bunker.

"A dream. Just a goddamn dream." He rubbed his hands over his face and climbed out of his bed. "I need a beer."

Ignoring the fact that he was wearing nothing but shorts. Dean walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Normally, he would ignore nightmares, lock them up with all of his other bad memories, and go back to sleep. But this was different. He'd been having the nightmare for weeks, and it was all Sam's fault, damnit!

A few weeks ago, watching Dean get jealous over Cas getting hit on at a bar, Sam had told him he needed to do something about his feelings for Cas,** (feelings he did NOT have damnit!),** or someone else would. Not Sam of course. No he was to in love with Gabriel to make a play for anyone one else.

Dean sighed. Who was he kidding? He was in love with a former angel and had no idea what to fucking do about it. How in the name of hell do you ask an angel out on a date?

"Hello Dean" Castiel said as he entered the kitchen. Dean almost choked on his beer. Speak of the devil...

"Hey Cas, what're you doin' up?"

" I was unable to enter into sleep. Sam suggested that when I encounter such a problem, I should drink warm milk."

"Right, well, do you need help with the microwave?" Dean asked as he turned aroun, trying to ignore the sight of Cas in nothing but a pair of his old sweats that were a size to big and sat just right on the other man's hips. _'C'mon Dean, get it together'. _

_"_Yes, thank you." A year in the human world and Cas still had problems with some things. Like technology.

" Sure, no problem." Dean put the glass of milk Cas handed him in the microwave. As they waited for the milk to finish heating, Dean returned to his earlier thoughts.

**How do you ask an angel out? **

"You are staring rather intensly at me. Is there something you wished to discuss?" Cas asked, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. Dean coughed, embarressed at having been caught staring.

**Maybe you don't ask. **

Without stopping to think, Dean leaned forward and captured Cas mouth in a kiss, choosing to throw away his fears in the hopes that Cas would respond to him.

After a moment, in which Cas remained stiff as a board , simply from shock he would later say, Dean pulled away. He prepared to make a joking remark, and lock up the pain until he was alone, but before he could speak, Cas recovered form his shock and pulled Dean in for another, more passionate,kiss. Dean responded eagerly, wrapping an arm around Cas's waist, putting his other hand on the back of Cas' neck. Cas wrapped one arm around Dean's back, his hand between his shoulder blades, and threaded his other hand through Dean's hair.

**Maybe you just do it. **

* * *

Sam stood in the shadowed corner of the kitchen, having been there before both his brother and Cas, and smiled. Watching the two of them make out, all he could think was,_ 'It's about damn time!' _

Of course, Gabriel decided to walk in at that moment, butt nacked, looking for Sam, and completely ruin the moment, but, hey, that's life. At least Dean And Cas were happy, judging by the looks on their faces at lunch the next day. They missed breakfast. Sam had it on good authority that they had been in Dean's room. He had a pretty good idea what they'd been doing to, if the noises from last night, and Cas' slight limp were anything to go by.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it?They weren't to out of character were they? This is my first fanfic. Please review. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseee.**


End file.
